callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers
:This article is about the military unit. For the sawed-off shotgun in ''Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (Shotgun).'' The United States Army Rangers or simply Army Rangers are specialized, elite American light infantry special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. They are based in Fort Benning, Georgia. The Rangers are a light infantry unit that can deploy rapidly and are trained to be extremely flexible in the special missions they are assigned, specializing in airborne assaults (both by helicopter and parachute). Call of Duty Series Call of Duty 2 (Call of Duty 2).]] The US Army Rangers are the only American soldiers seen in Call of Duty 2 in singleplayer and the American campaign, the player storms Normandy and fights their way through Germany, crossing the Rhine River. The playable character is a member of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Dog Company: Corporal Bill Taylor who is under command of Sgt. Randall. ;Weapons *Thompson *BAR *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *Springfield M1903 *M1911 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of the factions in the multiplayer. They also are one of the two main campaigns' faction, with a few missions beginning in Afghanistan before the Rangers are transferred back to the States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers campaign is lived through the eyes of first, Joseph Allen and then James Ramirez for the majority of the campaign, members of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. There are also key characters like Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers are under the command of General Shepherd (who also leads the Task Force 141 and Shadow Company). The Rangers, as any other regular Army Soldiers, wear Army Combat Uniforms (In Universal Camouflage Pattern) and Improved Outer Tactical Vests (which are colored in "Ranger Green" instead of the normal UCP pattern for UCP pattern is for regular army) In multiplayer when playing as the US Army Rangers an audio track of their motto "Rangers lead the way!" plays. Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 Submachine Guns/ Machine Pistols *MP5k *UMP45 (Special Ops) Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW (Only found mounted in the level Whiskey Hotel) Shotguns *M1014 *W1200 *Shotgun (Attachment) Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (Used only by Shepherd) Launchers *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *M203 (Mounted on rifles) Others *Knife Vehicles *M1A2 Abrams *M2A2 Bradley *M1126 Stryker *M1026 HMMWV *M104 Wolverine *MQ-1 Predator *AH-64 Apache *AH-6 /MH-6Little Bird *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-47 Chinook Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd (KIA) *Private First Class Joseph Allen (KIA) *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez :To see a full list of members see - U.S. Army Rangers/Members Quotes Call of Duty 2 *"Jerries!" *"Kiss my New York ass!" *"Good thing Hitler cares for the Jerries, we don't give a rat's ass about ya!" *"Here comes Fritz!" *"Holy smokes! Look at them comin'!" *"Here's a gift from Tennessee, Jerry!" *"Hey Fritz! Your sister said to say hi!" *"I have to reload! You two cover me!" *"What's the matter, Fritz? Not used to the enemy shooting back?" Multiplayer Quotes *"Rangers lead the way." - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"Tango down!"- Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized!" - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke!"- When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Fragmentation grenade. *"GRENADE!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Tossing a flashbang!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flash out!" - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade!" - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore!" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4!" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag!" - Reloading. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" -Reloading. *"Reloading!" - Reloading. *"Your work is appreciated. Well done."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"Mission accomplished. Well done."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *"Mission failed, bring it next time."'' ''- When the U.S Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *" Hardcore Global-Thermo-Nuclear War. " - When a match starts playing Hardcore Headquarters Image gallery Call of Duty 2 File:cod2rangers.png|Rangers in a landing vehicle during the Pointe du Hoc assault. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. US Army Ranger with M16 ACOG.png|A Ranger in Team Player Mw2 ranger.jpg|A ranger in Whiskey Hotel RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K 400px-MW2minigun.jpg|Ranger convoy in Afghanistan Trivia *In Call of Duty 2 there are no Corporals (Other than Bill Taylor) encountered in the 2nd Ranger Battalion. *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for "Whiskey Hotel", where the player must charge through heavily-defended Russian positions to reach the roof of the White House, before USAF fighters level the whole of Washington D.C. The "victory" part plays first, possibly to boost the player with confidence that the mission is almost over and D.C. will be saved, and the "defeat" clip will play to add an ominous feeling that all life in the city will soon cease to be. *When playing as the Rangers online, the player will sometimes have a GPS, watch, or an iPod attached to their arm where he can see it. They still somehow work when an enemy EMP goes off. *When playing online; if the user equips a sub machine gun, the Ranger model will have: a gas mask hanging off the left side of his vest, and a rope hanging off his right side. the Ranger will also have smoke grenades attached to his vest (can also be seen in campaign with Rangers that are using a MP5K) *The player can buy a Ranger uniform for his Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *Also at the beginning of "Team Player", when Shepherd lifts the player up he says, 'Rangers lead the way', which is also their motto, and what is said at the beginning of a multiplayer game while playing as the Rangers. *The Rangers in MW2 have a different reload animation for the RPD than any other of the sides. *The Ranger logos front sight change from single player to multiplayer. *When playing sudden death such as Search and Destroy, when all of the Rangers have been eliminated the ending result says "U.S Army Eliminated" instead of having anything with Rangers in it. *In Modern Warfare 2 sometimes rangers in the multiplayer will have gas masks strapped to their thigh.